Schwarzer Schal
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Der Uchiha räuspert sich vernehmlich, beobachtet amüsiert, wie der andere zusammenzuckt.


**Schwarzer Schal  
**  
Seine Haare sind in dem dichten Schnee fast nicht mehr zu erkennen. Das blasse Gesicht verschwindet vor dem hellen Hintergrund. Nur die tiefblaue Kleidung hebt sich vor der weißen Landschaft ab.  
Sein Körper strahlt dampfende Hitze aus und Schweiß rinnt ihm über das Gesicht. Der Atem geht schnell und der Mund ist leicht geöffnet.  
Obito steht eine ganze Weile da und starrt auf die blasse Haut seines Teamkollegen. Der ist anscheinend so in sein Training vertieft, dass er seinen Freund nicht bemerkt.  
Der Uchiha räuspert sich vernehmlich, beobachtet amüsiert, wie der andere zusammenzuckt.  
„Ich kann dein Gesicht sehen, Kakashi."  
„Idiot...", murmelt der nur, während er hastig das schwarze Stück Stoff wieder über sein Gesicht zieht. Dann dreht er sich zu seinem Teamkollegen um.  
„Was treibst du hier, Obito? Ich denk, du bist krank und liegst im Bett."  
„Rin war so nett, mir zu helfen. Wo ist dein Stirnband abgeblieben?"  
„Warum hast du nicht gleich Rin gefragt und dich stattdessen drei Tage vor Training gedrückt? Es ist im Rucksack."  
„Ich kann doch nicht bei jedem bisschen Rin um Hilfe bitten..."  
„Idiot."  
Kakashi widmet sich wieder dem weißen Schnee vor sich und schließt konzentriert die Augen. Obito sieht zu, wie er Chakra in seiner Handfläche sammelt. Ein komisches Geräusch dringt ihm in die Ohren. Ein... Zwitschern. Als ob Vögel sich auf der Handfläche seinen Kameraden sammeln würden.  
„Was treibst du da?"  
„Ich überlege mir neue Techniken..."  
„Und was ist dieses komische Geräusch?"  
„Weiß ich nicht... Ist doch auch egal."  
„Hm. Ich finde, es hört sich an wie Vögel. Tausende von Vögeln."  
„Obito!" Verärgert dreht Kakashi sich um.  
„Kannst du nicht mal für einen Moment die Klappe halten? Was treibst du eigentlich hier?"  
Der Uchiha verzieht beleidigt das Gesicht und sagt nichts. Kakashi stöhnt.  
„Krieg ich vielleicht mal eine Antwort?"  
„DU hast doch grad gesagt, ich soll die Klappe halten."  
Wütend über seinen bockigen schwarzhaarigen Freund, brummt Kakashi nur ein _Verpiss dich doch..._ und konzentriert sich wieder auf seine Hand. Genervt muss er feststellen, dass das schrille Nebengeräusch wirklich nach Vögelzwitschern klingt.  
„Na ja... Es ist kalt... Und... Ich kenn dich doch, du rennst immer und überall in Sommerklamotten rum und hast noch nie was von Schal und Mütze und so gehört..." Verlegen kramt der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Tasche und zieht schließlich einen schwarzen Schal und ein Bento hervor. Beides wirft er Kakashi zu, der es verwundert auffängt.  
„Da. Falls du Hunger bekommst. Bedank dich bei meiner Okaa-san..." Unwirsch dreht Obito sich um und verlässt mir übereifrigen Schritten den Trainingsplatz. Ein Ruf hält ihn zurück.  
„Obito!"  
Er dreht sich um und sieht Kakashi in die dunklen Augen.  
„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder..." Kakashis Blick wandert auf den ebenfalls schwarzen Schal, der Obitos Hals verdeckt. „...ist das der gleiche Schal...?"  
Ein breites Grinsen schiebt sich in das Gesicht des Uchiha.  
„Japp. Jetzt gehen wir im Partnerlook!" Er wickelt sich den schwarzen Stoff fester um seinen Nacken. Schnell wendet er sich ab um sein rotes Gesicht zu verbergen.  
„Bis dann!"  
Ein paar Minuten später steht Kakashi wieder allein auf dem Trainingsplatz. Schließlich schmunzelt er leicht, wickelt sich den Schal um und drückt die untere Gesichtshälfte in den wärmenden Stoff. Dann schwingt er sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken, verstaut das Bento darin und macht sich auf die Suche nach einem trockneren Ort.  
Ein kurzer Blick in die Richtung, in die Obito verschwunden ist.  
„Danke."

Ein paar Wochen später ist der Schneesturm weitergezogen und die Sonne lässt die weißen Berge langsam wieder verschwinden.  
Team Minato hat es sich auf einem Stein bequem gemacht und packt die Verpflegung aus. Rin zieht die Jacke noch enger um ihren Körper und gießt sich heißen Tee in eine kleine Keramiktasse. Während sie vorsichtig ein paar Schlücke trinkt und die wohltuende Wärme in ihrem Körper spürt, beobachtet sie besorgt Obito, der nach Nasentropfen kramt um seine verstopfte Nase zu erlösen.  
„Hast du dich schon wieder erkältet?"  
„Jaah... Tut mir Leid..."  
„Mann, Obito! Kakashi verbringt Stunden im Schnee und trainiert und du fängst dir eine Grippe ein, wenn du mal für fünf Minuten mit dem Hund von Inuzuka-kun spazieren gehst..."  
„Was kann ich denn dafür? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich wie Mister Oberschlau mit meinen Sommerklamotten Schneeengel mache..."  
Verwundert wendet sich Minato seinem weißhaarigen Schüler zu.  
„Schneeengel?"  
„Mister Neunmalklug hat wieder seine Fantasie schweifen lassen.", sagt dieser ruhig um dann leise _Schneeengel_ zu fauchen.  
„Apropos Kakashi..." Der Blick des Senseis wandert zu dem schwarzen Schal, der sich um Kakashis Hals schlingt. „Seit wann trägst du sowas?"  
Der Angesprochene zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist doch egal..." Sein Blick wandert zu Obito, der glücklicherweise einen Schal in den Farben seines Clans trägt. Obito lächelt nur leicht. Er kann es sich gerade so verkneifen zu sagen, dass der schwarze Stoff von ihm stammt.  
„Was hast du eigentlich beim Training getrieben, Kakashi?" Rin zieht drei weitere Tassen aus ihrem Beutel hervor und gießt fürsorglich auch dem Rest ihres Teams Kräutertee ein.  
„Ein neues Jutsu geübt."  
„So so...", meint Minato erstaunt, während er mit einem dankbaren Lächeln den Tee entgegen nimmt. „Hat deine Kreativität auch für einen guten Namen ausgereicht?" Gequält lächelnd zupft der Sensei an seinen blonden Haaren.  
„Ein akkurater Name ist das A und O.", meint er und murmelt leise etwas von „... will nicht wissen, wer sich den Namen _Konohas gelber Blitz_ ausgedacht hat..."  
Kakashi zuckt mit den Schultern. Wieder wandert sein Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen Kollegen.  
„Chidori...", murmelt er dann leise.  
„Na das klingt doch nach was!" Grinsend sieht Minato seinen Schüler an.  
„Es war Obitos Idee."  
Erstaunt heben Rin und der eben Genannte den Kopf.  
Der blonde Meister lächelt warm.  
„Kakashi, Obito! Könnt ihr bitte Holz sammeln gehen, ich denke, wir werden unser Lager hier aufschlagen. Die Sonne wird bald untergehen."  
„Aber das Holz ist doch total nass, da wird doch nie ein Feuer drauß...", startet Obito einen Versuch, aber Minato zieht nur eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Uchiha Obito. Du hast die Fähigkeit Gokaakyu-No-Jutsu zu benutzen. Da wird ein bisschen nasses Holz ja wohl keine Schwierigkeit darstellen. Ab, Holz suchen!"  
Grummelnd schleichen die beiden Shinobi Richtung Wald. Minato-sensei kann gerade so noch Wortfetzen wie „... soll er doch selber gehen..." und „Sklaventreiber..." aufschnappen. Er wendet sich dem einzigen Mädchen seines Teams zu.  
„Rin, hast du noch etwas von deinem wunderbaren Kräutertee?"  
„Sicher.", antwortet die Angesprochene lächelnd und schiebt dem blonden Mann den Keramikbecher hin.  
„Sensei...?", murmelt sie einen Moment später und sieht ihren Meister an, der gerade die Tasse an die Lippen führt.  
„Hm?"  
Sie wartet, bis er das Gefäß wieder absetzt, dann fragte sie:  
„Irre ich mich, oder... Kakashis Schal riecht irgendwie nach... nach Obito, oder?"  
Minato lächelt leicht.  
„Hm... Glaub ich auch."  
Die beiden starren einen Moment zum Wald, dann grinsen sie sich an.  
„Na also", sagt der Blonde sanft, „irgendwann mussten die beiden sich ja anfreunden."  
„Jaah..."  
Rin kichert leise. „Aber dass er Obitos Schal tragen würde... DAS hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet."  
„Tja. Wer weiß, was in den beiden vorgeht."  
In diesem Moment klingt ein Schrei aus dem Wald.  
„OBITO! PASS GEFÄLLIGST AUF, AUF WAS DU MIT DEINER VERDAMMTEN FEUERKUGEL ZIELST! HILF MIR, DAS ZU LÖSCHEN ODER WILLST DU, DASS DEIN SCHAL ABFACKELT?!"


End file.
